I Have Needs
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: A surprising few words, in the title, have Tony Stark re-evaluating everything he's ever thought about his beloved Captain America. Along with the fact that the reason he declares it is the compromising position he finds Cap in at three in the morning, in the confines of his room. Masturbation. Smut. SLASH. Adorable and New Stony fic. Yipee! Enjoy!


**Author's Note: So my attempt at a masturbation fic where the other of the OTP walks in and smut time ensues worked, so heck yes, this makes me happy. It lacked plot but this was the first attempt at it, so next time all the better. Enjoy and I love my readers very much. **

"Jarvis, is anyone home other than me right now?" Tony asks non-chalantly, bored out of his skull.

Jarvis pipes up immediately. "It's three in the morning."

"Yes, Jarv, it's three in the morning and I'm impatient and you're not answering my question. Is anyone else home right now?" Tony said as he cleaned up the rest of his bench, tapping the dunce cap he'd left on DUM-E's head with a grin.

"Bruce has left on a field mission with Natasha and Clint, and Thor is currently back in Asgard trying to make negotiations for his brother Loki not to be executed.. The only resident of the house currently at home is Steve Rogers," Jarvis answered slowly.

"Perfect! My dear friend Capykins! The city boy who never sleeps, other than me! I will be back down here later, Jarv, lock up for me, will ya?" Tony asked as he started his trip upstairs cheerily.

"Sir, if I could suggest, Steve may need a few minutes before having company," Jarvis replied slowly.

"Steve's always fine for company, now please lock up and shush, I want to surprise him," Tony said cheerily as he bounded upstairs.

When he finally reached Steve's room, he could swear at first he could hear Steve making noise. He shook it off. Maybe Steve was actually asleep for once, and that wouldn't be so bad, right? Tony could just check, and then decide whether he was going to be a total ass and wake up the super soldier or go away and try and find something else to bother with.

Then he heard a soft moan, a name. And it wasn't until he heard it the second time until he recognized it as his own name. Tony chuckled. Maybe Steve already knew he was on his way upstairs.

When he cracked open the door, Steve didn't seem to notice. Tony walked inside, and then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the position Cap was in. Steve was laying naked on his sheets, stroking himself furiously, his eyes closed and his hips ever so slightly bucking into the touch.

Tony's mouth went dry for a minute. He didn't know whether he should say something or just leave and pretend he never saw anything. Then he heard it again, his name moaned through Steve's lips. He liked it. He really fucking liked hearing that from Cap, and he wanted to hear it more, but he couldn't just go up without saying anything so he decided to kind of being joking about it and ended up saying something that might have sounded a bit stupid but at the time he didn't care because he was already palming himself through his jeans at the sight.

"You rang," Tony said in a voice that was too low to be his own.

Steve's eyes snapped open wide, and he immediately flushed bright red on his cheeks. "Tony, I, uh…what you heard, I mean, uh…you weren't supposed to…"

"But I did," Tony replied softly. "Fuck, that shouldn't have been so, fuck. You are still...I didn't even know you did that sort of thing."

"I'm enhanced with serum, but I am still a man Tony, I do have needs," Steve said, pulling his hand against his member still, not thinking yet consciously to stop.

Tony licked his lips. "Never thought of that, you know, it's just you seem so prudish and I uh – fuck, I mean I heard my name and all and now I just have to know."

Steve's gaze landed on Tony's hand, which was more insistently massaging the bulge in his jeans. Steve stood slowly from the bed, walking over to Tony. "You already know the answer to your question, Tony. Now here's my question. Why are you," Steve moved his hand away from his own member, bringing it forward to move it over top of Tony's hand, "so hot and bothered by hearing me moan your name like that?"

"Again," Tony pleaded in a small voice.

Steve's breathing became softer as he pulled Tony's hand away from his jeans and unzipped them, reaching inside the man's boxers and started stroking his member. He leaned forward to whisper a moan in Tony's ear. "Tony, please."

Tony's brain turned back on a little more after that, and with the Cap's permission – well, more like pleas – he reached forward and grasped Steve's hard dick and started stroking slowly, and then more fast-paced as he felt Steve bite and suck on his neck. "Careful soldier, you might leave a mark."

"Careful, might sound like it would bother you if I did," Steve said in a breathless voice.

"Okay, bed, now." Tony said, releasing his grip on Steve's member to push the super soldier back towards the bed, clambering on top of him. Steve quickly undressed him, and then he was straddling Steve's waist, leaning down and capturing his lips in a hot, impatient kiss.

"Tony, I am already, do you need," Steve asked, indicating he had been using lube earlier and he was already well-coated, as if Tony couldn't already tell.

"Impatient, can I please just," Tony asked, looking at Steve in the eyes as he positioned himself.

Steve nodded, and Tony sunk down onto his throbbing member, moaning loudly as he felt himself be filled. No one else was home, so it didn't matter how loud they were. It was just plain logic. Tony waited a minute to be properly seated before he started rapidly bouncing on Steve's dick.

Steve reached up and grabbed Tony's legs, his waist, and his chest. He may have been leaving bruises and marks by his hard grips, but he didn't much think about that yet. He kept practically purring Tony's name over and over again, only encouraging Tony to move faster.

After a while of Tony being on top, Steve wanted his turn, his grip moving stronger around Tony for a few moments as he flipped them over, wrapping Tony's legs around his back. He began thrusting into Tony fast and hard, knowing by the billionaire's moans that it was quite alright to be doing so.

They went at it for a long while before they screamed each other's names as they finished and collapsed into one another's arms, panting.

"Cap, I uh, sorry to say this but I'm glad I accidentally walked in on you jerking off," Tony said breathlessly.

Steve laughed softly, looking up at Tony from his place wrapped around Tony's chest. "I am happy too. Do you think we'll be making this a regular thing?"

"From the man that hates commitment more than he fears Nat on a rampage, and you know how much I fear that bitch sometimes," Tony says with a chuckle, "you must know it is huge when I say that I will set her raged ass after you for me if you leave me crying over kicking me out on my ass, especially after you bruised my tight little ass and everything else you could latch onto."

Steve flushed bright red as he saw the bruises barely starting to form, tracing his fingers all along Tony as he explored them. He kept bouncing between embarrassment and horror. "I am sorry Tony I didn't mean to hurt you. But, if it's okay, I don't want you going anywhere in that sense any time soon. I actually don't hate commitment, and I didn't hate what we just did, and there is a lot of other things we could do and see together and I was kind of already liking you before we did because, well, you could tell by the whole-"

"Yeah, about that sweet cheeks," Tony said, eyeing Steve suspiciously. "How often were you fantasizing about little old me while you were whacking off?"

Steve moved away and hid his face in the pillows. His whole body was practically flushing red. Tony chuckled. "Come on, Steve, baby, I won't be mad," Tony coaxed softly, planting little kisses on Steve's back. "If you don't tell me, I will keep moving down," Tony warned jokingly. Steve started chuckling.

Tony smiled. "Yeah, like that'd be a punishment, I get it. But still, the idea is there, and I didn't think you'd be into."

"There isn't much I haven't thought of the possibility of doing already," Steve mumbled into the pillows.

Tony smirked. "Alright then, well, we might just have some fun," Tony moved back though, lying beside Steve again on the bed. "But not now, because well, it's like five or six in the morning and I am freaking tired, and I don't know about you, but I think morning sex is fun too. We could try that when we wake up. I was just being curious with the whole thing – wait, I could ask Jarv," Tony replies to his own thoughts.

Steve looks up, alarmed. "How?"

"Cameras, Steve, cameras," Tony said. Steve looked at him in horror. "I wasn't going to ask for footage, but it's security reasons. If something oogily boogily or of the super villain variety takes you from your slumber, we need to know where you went or who it was. So please excuse it for a moment while I bug Jarvis. Jarvis, can you report to me how many times Steve has said my name while whacking one off?"

"Whacking what off, sir?" Jarvis asked, acting like he didn't know as to delay an answer.

"Okay, not number of times. That's weird then. How long has he been moaning my name while masturbating, if you need the goddamn medical terms you prick," Tony replied to Jarvis, watching Steve as he was now laying facing up, hands covering his face.

"Since the first time he's done so living in the tower, sir. I approximate that it's been a few years since Captain Rogers has moved in, correct?" Jarvis asked.

Steve spoke up. "Correct. Jarvis, is there a way to delete the footage of – what, Tony?"

"No, I am keeping that footage for a rainy day. And you are a complete and utter idiot. We've been living in the same tower for three years and you haven't bothered to say 'hey Tony, I know this might sound weird but I have sex fantasies about you on a nightly basis, is that weird or do you have them too'?"

"I am extremely hesitant when it comes to situations such as sex, you know that Tony," Steve said as he now looked at Tony as they lay across from each other.

"Yeah, well last time we had this conversation all you said was that you were a virgin and it was too naughty to actually," Tony's eyes went wide. "Steve, you didn't."

"I, uh, it was good and," Steve said, trying to find words.

Tony just kept staring at him. "How was that your first time? You were so cool and all like 'I have needs' and fuck that was too good for you to have been inexperienced. So you are seriously telling me you have nothing ever but pleasure yourself and kiss people before?"

"Sorry," Steve squeaked out.

Tony smiled softly. "You know what? Now I am just going to have to be stuck with you, because as if you didn't already love me enough, you threw your virginity at me and now I have it and it's nice. So yes, but there are so many other things you've fantasized about that you want to try and all in good time my sweet, all in good time."

"You aren't mad then?" Steve asked in a coy voice.

Tony sighed. "I feel bad, not mad. I just wished you had told me. We fucked like it was just some random night, not like a first time should be. It should be after a date for you, with rose petals and chocolate and all that cheesy bullshit, because you deserve it."

"We could try that one time, but I liked how it went, so stop getting paranoid about me and start cuddling, because now that you mention it I am tired and I just want to rest before a full day of fuck-esque adventures tomorrow," Steve said softly, opening his arms for Tony to move into.

Tony complied, turning around and snuggling into Steve's warm embrace. "Now you have my cuddle virginity, alright Steve? We are even and then we will have loads of fun in the morning?"

"As you wish," Steve replied softly, and then they escaped into the world of the unknown, sparked only by a whacking session.

*the next morning*

"Stevey, darling, you aren't going to believe who I found in," Natasha said cheerily as she pranced up the stairs after coming home from her mission, Bucky on her arm. She opened Steve's door and then just stopped, smiled softer then her usual self, and turned back to James.

James smiled. "Now I get why he hated the blind dates."

"Aw, let's just leave them be, and get out of the house before your ears get scarred for life," Nat said, pulling her new boyfriend down the stairs.

**FIN.**


End file.
